Wolverine VS The Green Ranger
by Power Wing
Summary: Trapped in the Dark Dimension, can Tommy survive a bout with the mutant called Wolverine? As worlds collide, one will fall.


WOLVERINE VS. THE GREEN RANGER

DISLCAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers nor do I own Wolverine. Power Rangers Is own by Saban Brands and Wolverine is owned by Marvel Comics.

**CHAPTER 1: CALL TO THE FIGHT**

The summer sun peaks over the horizon and golden rays kiss the lush green trees. The gentle breeze taste sweet to the tongue. The sweet breeze brought the smell of fresh cut grasses to their faces. The birds can be heard chirping. Everyone was outside and participating in The Angel Grove Marathon. There are balloons and people are walking around. Families who are barbequing and the runners who are stretching in the freshly cut grass.

There was a chain linked fence that went around Angel Grove Park. But it was low enough for kids to climb and jump over. Ernie, the man who runs the Juice Bar had set up a Juice stand. In his Hawaiian shirt and slacks, He gave out a special blend of Energy Fruit Shakes to the runners with also a complimentary bagel and cream cheese. There was a long line of people at his Juice Stand.

There was a stage setup and a band played memorable rock songs. Pretty girls were dancing perilously to the music as if they heard the songs for the first time. Others were laughing and chatting with one another. Kids were chasing each other around in the grass. A man in a costume is entertaining the children. The parents are taking pictures of him as he comically interacts with the children. The kids were a little shy around him and kind of rolled their eyes. He's giving high fives and funny gestures.

A man in a costume slowly walks up behind Jason. "Boo." Says the costumed man and Jason flinches a little, but quickly tries to hide it.

"Who are you?" asks Jason. As the man in the costume removes his mask to reveal a handsome African American man. His genuine smile reveals the upbeat nature.

"Zack." says Jason.

"Isn't this great?"

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else." agrees Jason. He forgot how fun this used to be. Back in the day when him and his friends formed the Clean Up Club and cleaned up the trash in the downtown area. Or the time when they planted seeds in this very park, hoping one day to see full grown trees from those very same seeds. He hadn't realized how lucky he was to have Trini Kwan as a friend. To heighten his awareness of the community.

Bulk and Skull were sitting on Lawn Chairs not too far away. Bulk was wearing blue basketball shorts and sandals. His white A-shirt was so tight that the bottom of it went over his stomach which protrude over his shorts. Skull was in his army camouflage shorts and an A-Shirt. He was napping with a straw hat over his face.

Bulk reaches over and knocks the hat off of Skull's face, waking up him. "Look at these losers, Skull." Says Bulk. "Running for some wimpy cause. What a bunch of bleeding hearts."

The Pizza Boy stacks the hot pizzas on a table inside of a white tent. This white tent had a sign posted: Volunteer Check-In. The breeze picks up the steam from the pizza and waves it under Bulk's and Skull's noses. Their eyes open wide and their mouths salivate.

"You smell that, Skull?"

"I think so, Bulky."

"Let's chow down on some pizza."

They rocket out of their seats and head over to the Volunteer Check-In tent. Trini and Kimberly sat at the tent with a clipboard and paper in front of them. They both look up to see a fat guy with a ponytail and a skinny guy with spiked hair.

"Hey you," said the fat one. "You're in the way of OUR pizza."

"Pizzas are for Volunteers only." Says Trini adamantly.

"Yeah," chimes in Kimberly, "If you want pizza, you'll have to volunteer." She slowly gets out of her seat and shoves the clipboard and pen into Bulk's hands.

"Oh, alright." Says Bulk as he angrily scribbles his information onto the paper. He then hands it over to Skull who does the same. Both girls smile and hand over two Volunteer shirts to Bulk and Skull.

"Welcome." says Trini with glee.

"Whatever." says Bulk as he snatches the T-Shirt from them. "Now can we get our pizza?"

"Yes you may."

"Jackpot!" Says Skull as he walks over. Bulk and Skull open a box of Pizza and breathe in the heat. They lick their chompers while grabbing their first slice.

Trini laughs at the two of them. She then looks over to Kimberly who doesn't seem to be sharing in the laughter.

"What wrong Kim?"

"Nothing," denies Kim, "I just wish that Tommy was here with us right now."

"So do I." Comforts Trini. "But he has to prepare for his next fight. The first match for the Karate Tournament is in one week. Jason was barely able to squeeze some minutes from his training."

"I know." says Kimberly.

Deep in the forest, a warrior trained. The animals could hear the man grunt as he practices his combative skills and fighting prowess on a tree. He wore a green A-shirt and black jogging pants.

"AYA! SIHT! SIHT! AYA!" cries out the fighter as exerts his force against the bark of a large red wood tree. Pieces of bark fly off from his punches and kicks. Beads of sweat roll down his lean muscles and glistens the rest of his body. His long auburn hair whips him in the face as he moves. When Tommy Oliver trains, he pushes his limits.

Tommy decides to a break and walks over to his dark green duffle bag. He reaches in and pulls out a green towel. He also sips form his green water bottle as he wipes the sweat from his face. Little did he know that someone was watching his every move.

On a faraway moon sat a large structure called the Moon Palace. Within the dark throne room sat the humanoid sorceress Rita Repulsa. Her minions sat around her. She sat slouched in the chair, leaning on one hand. She is looking through her telescope just to see what the Rangers are up to.

"Ahh," screeches Rita. "So the Green Ranger is finally alone."

"It would seem that way, your Evilness." chimes in Baboo."

"Shut up, you imbecile." spats Rita as she swats her minion in the face. "This is our chance to strike."

"Can I recommend a monster I am working on?" says Finster.

"NO!" shouts back Rita. "Your pathetic monsters haven't stood a chance. They explode and crumble into dust. I need something that is almost indestructible."

"Hmm." says Scorpina. "I knew a being once who was indestructible."

"Huh?" asks Rita.

"His bones were made of a special Earth metal and he could heal from any wound. He had blades that crawled out of his skin. He was a mutant. Who was the best at what he did and what he did, wasn't very nice. They called him the Wolverine."

"A mutant with retractable claws? I like the sound of that." Impressed, Rita looks over at Scorpina with a smirk on her face. "Every now and then you do you have brains." That was the closest to a compliment that anyone will ever receive from Rita.

Scorpina bows her head out of respect at Rita while concealing her inner hatred for her.

"He sounds perfect your evilness." says Squatt.

"We revel in your evil brilliance, Empress Rita." roars Goldar.

"The Wolverine," screeches Rita. "This is truly the one to become my instrument of destruction."

Just then, bolts of energy thunder from her Scepter and into her Skull-Like crystal ball. Baboo and Squat flinch at the sight of her power. Rita starts chanting in an undecipherable language. Power grows all around the Throne room. At the same time, Crimson Energy blinks in the eye holes of the Skull.

"Prepare my crystal ball to receive him!" shouts Rita whilst in deep chant.

Energy then pores out of the eye holes of her crystal ball and into the ground.

Somewhere in Canada, Logan is walking out of a bar. He's an average height Caucasian male. His brown leather jacket and blue jeans keeps him warm from the cold snowy weather. The lit cigar in his mouth illuminates the hawk-like features of his face. Snowflakes fell onto his dark wolf-man hairstyle and dark hairy sideburns.

As Logan starts off on his journey through Canada. He takes a couple of paces then halts. He senses a change in the atmosphere. It was an Evil Energy nearby. He could not pin point where exactly, but his nostrils flare as he sniffs the air. Gusts of wind hit him from all directions. What hit his nose was something that smelled ancient.

:SNIKT: :SNIKT:

His long curved claws unsheathed from his knuckles. He quickly turns around and crouched into attack position, expecting to see Sabertooth or Dead Pool or anyone from his past. Instead, it was an old Asian woman in a long dark orange dress that had ritualistic designs on it complete with two pointed hair cones and a Madonna-like cone bra. She leaned on a Staff that was taller than her.

"Logan," screeched the old Asian woman. "I have chosen you." Her gazed hardened on him.

"Huh," baffled, Logan says to himself. "I really need to stop drinking." A beat passed. "Or maybe she needs to stop drinking."

"Silence!" says the humanoid sorceress. Equipped with her Scepter, she points it directly at Logan. Then, with an effort of will, a dark Red Tendril of Energy projects out of the Scepter and wraps around Logan's Head.

"A simple Psi-Bolt will freeze the motor centers in your brain, paralyzing you until I'm finished!"

Logan grunts as Jolts of pain lance through his skull and the Evil Energy pierce into the very essence of his mind. He falls to his knees as the throbbing intensifies and twisting inside of him.

"My, my, my." says Rita as she searches through his memories and thoughts. "Aren't we special."

"Get out of my mind!" Snarls Logan through gritted teeth.

"Let's see here." continues Rita. "Adamantium Skeleton, heightened reflexes, Agility, stamina, healing factor, and other abilities as well. You'll do."

Logan groans as he feels the dark and malevolent forces being absorbed through his pores and shoot fire into his veins. The feeling intensifies until he feels a sense of numbness. The muscles in his body weaken. He slowly starts to pull out of consciousness. His vision becomes foggy.

As soon as Logan pulls his head up to face Rita, his eyes are crimson. His entire face goes blank. He slowly stands to his feet almost with zombie-like motion.

"Your mind in no longer your own." commands Rita.

"How can I serve my Empress?" inquires Logan in a monotone voice.

"You will enter Angel Grove and destroy Tommy, the Green Ranger."

"Yes, my Empress." affirms Logan.

"And then," continues Rita Repulsa. "When the Green Ranger is no more, comes the final phase: Total Annihilation of all of the Power Rangers."

"Your wish is my command, empress." utters Logan in a hypnotic state.

"The moment has finally come," proclaims Rita. "And the end of the Green Ranger is almost at hand. And this time, nothing that can save him from destruction." Rita raises her head in maniacal laugh.


End file.
